wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rhonin
Rhonin is the current leader of the Kirin Tor. A powerful human mage, Rhonin was instrumental in breaking the power of the orcs at the end of the Second War by freeing the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza from her imprisonment by Nekros Skullcrusher, a former orc warlock of the Dragonmaw Clan who used the Demon Soul to keep her prisoner. With the war intensifying in Northrend, Rhonin has come to the forefront and now leads the Kirin Tor from the Violet Citadel in the rebuilt city of Dalaran. He will announce when Algalon the Observer is defeated and will be involved in the final quests after defeating him. Biography Rhonin was once a promising mage of the Kirin Tor until a disastrous mission involving the reckless use of magic cost the lives of all his comrades — whilst Rhonin was casting a spell, others in his group got in the path of his attack. He was cast into probation until the opportunity for penance arose with a dangerous mission into Khaz Modan. He was assisted in this mission by the high elven ranger Vereesa Windrunner, the warrior dwarf Falstad Dragonreaver, and the dragon-mage Krasus (who was the instigator of this mission). He was also assisted (at first) by the evil black dragon Deathwing, but Deathwing's true purpose was to steal some of Alexstrasza's eggs to replenish his own decimated dragonflight. With a gemstone created from Deathwing's scale, Rhonin was able to destroy the Demon Soul and release Alexstrasza. During this mission, Rhonin and Vereesa fell in love, and were later married. Along with Vereesa and Krasus, Rhonin was among the few well-known survivors of the Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron, Dalaran, and Quel'Thalas after the corruption of Prince Arthas. Most of Rhonin's family, including his father, were killed during the fall of the town of Andorhal. While he and Vereesa were preparing for the birth of their twin offspring, Rhonin was once again summoned by Krasus for help. Apparently, the dragon-mage had discovered a rift in time, which swallowed both of them, along with the orc veteran Broxigar. The three were sent 10,000 years back in time to the first invasion of the Burning Legion. While in the past, Rhonin encountered legendary beings such as Cenarius, Malorne, and Aviana. He became friends with the heroes Illidan Stormrage, Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Jarod, Maiev Shadowsong, and Shandris Feathermoon. Rhonin actually became Illidan's mentor, not in the least to try and harness his reckless power, but despite Illidan's admiration much of Rhonin's work involved cleaning up Illidan's mistakes. When Illidan defected, Rhonin assumed command of the Moonguard. As a reward for Rhonin's courage, Nozdormu allowed Rhonin to return to Vereesa at the moment she went into labor to ensure he would not miss a moment of the twins' lives. Nozdormu also offered the children the friendship of the bronze dragonflight. In more recent years, Rhonin has found himself in the position as the leader of the Kirin Tor and Dalaran, having been approached by the Kirin Tor in desperation. In Rhonin's own explaination to Iridi, "the Alliance is still looking to Dalaran for a lot and the wizards are looking for me to think different than they've been doing for the past several hundred years." However, even though all he really wants is to be with his family, his sense of responsibility impels him from ever abandoning such important roles, or his people. Much like Tirion Fordring, he is still loyal to the Alliance despite its recent hostilily against the Horde. No surname has been confirmed, though he is sometimes referred to as "Rhonin Redhair", based on his hair color. It is unclear if this is his surname or just a title. Night of the Dragon also mentions that many in the current timeframe refer to him as "Rhonin Draig'cyfaill" or by the simplier, translated "Rhonin Dragonheart". He is apparently able to speak or translate Ursine. He has also become a skilled swordsman from his experience during the Legion invasion. Personality Rhonin is a studious type who knows a little bit about a great many things, but generally keeps his knowledge to himself. He is very young, but his youth disguises a spellcaster of great power and flexibility. He is reckless and hot-headed, and is known frequently not to look before he leaps, a character flaw he recognizes in himself and yet is hard pressed to keep under control. He also has a great sense of humour and is used to seeing huge dragons (such as Alextrasza and Dargonax). Combat As a quick study of his spell selection will indicate, Rhonin prefers to use his sorcerer abilities for versatility in combat while his wizard spells are usually left to more mundane tasks. He generally starts off a fight with the most powerful spells at his disposal, working his way down to employing searing arrows in concert with his crossbow once all his other combat spells are exhausted. He is also known to be skilled with the sword. World of Warcraft An epic cloth chest piece known as the drops off Archimonde in the Caverns of Time raid Battle for Mount Hyjal. Presumably, these may have been robes worn by Rhonin himself. This raises the question of how Archimonde came to possess his robes (possibly during the War of the Ancients when Archimonde incapacitates Rhonin). World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Rhonin appears in the Wrath of the Lich King expansion as the leader of the Kirin Tor. He is located in the rebuilt and relocated city of Dalaran in Northrend, with Vereesa Windrunner, Archmage Modera, and Archmage Aethas Sunreaver at his side. He is fighting the blue dragonflight and their leader Malygos, who is determined to destroy mortal magic-users.BlizzCon Day 2 WoW Lore and Quests panel He is involved in the following quests: * * * Initially, Rhonin had a much lighter, almost blonde hair color (resulting in some players referring to him as Rhonin Gold''hair); this appears to have been changed to a redder hue (befitting the lore) as of Patch 3.1. When your character hits level 80, Rhonin will mail him or her a Magically Wrapped Gift, containing 5 each of the following items: Runic Healing Potion, Runic Mana Potion, Potion of Speed, and Dalaran Firework. Secrets of Ulduar In the Secrets of Ulduar patch preview cinematic, Rhonin calls Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall, and Garrosh Hellscream to Dalaran to discuss dealing with the threat within Ulduar. When Varian and Garrosh begin fighting, Rhonin stops them, claiming that the Horde and Alliance must work together.Official Ulduar Trailer Memorable quotes War of Ancient Trilogy *'Rhonin:' "The plan sounds too simple to work..." 'Huln Highmountain:' "Simple can be good, if it's drawn from reason." '''Rhonin:' "Somehow, I doubt Stareye has reason. I don't understand why Ravencrest and he got along so well." Jarod Shadowsong: "They are of the same caste." Rhonin: "Oh! It all makes so much sense then...Never mind, we'll just have to watch out and hope for the best." *"The other races may see no reason to ally themselves with ones who'd almost as much as the Burning Legion prefer to see them all wiped out. We're talking centuries of enmity, Krasus." *'Night Elf Noble:' Tauren in Zin-Azshari? How barbaric! Rhonin: They'd rather have demons? Malfurion Stormrage: You wouldn't understand. Rhonin: No, I wouldn't. *"Three against one, and they still can't do anything." (realizing Deathwing is about gain the upper hand) Night of the Dragon *'Sinestra:' Very good, Rhonin Redhair. And do you know what dragon? Rhonin: You have that admirable disposition and manner of dark dress that means you must belong to Deathwing's flight. And since you're not the rabid dog or his two worst pups, I'd hazard by your grand posturing that you must be one of his prime bitches... *'Dargonax:' Gaze well upon this wretched place surrounding you and savor that view, little morsels... for it is the last sight you will live to see... Rhonin: Why do they always say something like that? Ulduar Trailer *"We have all lost... a great deal in this conflict, but we stand to lose everything if we do not stop fighting and work together!" As of Patch 3.1.3, he is still silent when clicked on, despite having voiced quotes in the aftermath of . Gallery File:RhoninS&L.JPG|Rhonin from Shadows & Light. File:Rhonin old model.jpg|Rhonin's model before Patch 3.1.0. References External links es:Rhonin fr:Rhonin pl:Rhonin Category:Kirin Tor Category:Warmages Category:Archmages Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Dalaran NPCs Category:Kirin Tor Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon characters Category:World of Warcraft: Mage characters Category:Legends